GWT MÚSICA
Volver a canciones Back to songs GWT 50 canciones ''' '''ENYA. China Roses (China Roses) Capítulo 3 Celine Dion. Don´t save it all (Don´t save it all) Capítulo 4 A-Ha. I call your name [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_M4u69ltCU (I call your name]) Capítulo 4 Eighth Wonder. The Dress ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmzDq8ovwKA The dress]) Capítulo 4 Gary Moore. Crying in the shadows (Crying in the Shadows) Capítulo 8 QUEEN. A Winter tale (A Winter tale) Capítulo 10. Mike Oldfield. Let There be Light. (Let there be Light) Capítulo 14. Enigma. Beyond the invisible (Beyond the invisible) Capítulo 15 Sting. Fields of Gold .[[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLVq0IAzh1A| Fields of Gold]]. Capítulo 19 Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson. Beauty and Beast (Beauty and Beast) Capítulo 20 Marillion. The Great Scape (The Great Scape). Capítulo 26 Anastacia. Paid my dues. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iUTRUovNb0 (Paid my dues]) Capítulo 27 Coldplay. Clocks (Clocks) Capítulo 28 QUEEN. These are the days of our lives (These are the days of our lives) Capítulo 31 Robert Milles ft Maria Nyler. One in One (One in one) Capítulo 34. Tina Cousins. Forever (Forever) Capítulo 35 Coldplay. Speed of sound (Speed of sound) Capítulo 35 Pet Shop Boys. King´s Cross (King´s Cross) Capítulo 36 X-Perience. Never ending Dreaming (Never ending Dreaming) Capítulo 36 Manolo Escobar. ¡Que viva España! (¡Qué viva España!) Capítulo 38 Kylie Minogue. Put your hand on your heart (Put your hand on your heart) Capítulo 38 David Gueta. Titanium (Titanium) Capítulo 38 Kylie Minogue Better the devil you know ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyLdbTvn6Ts| Better the devil You Know]]) Capítulo 38 Enigma. Silence must be Heard ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7Il0BKW-jA Silence must be Heard]) Capítulo 38 Des´ree. Life (Life) Capítulo 38 Pet Shop Boys. It´s alright (It´s alright) Capítulo 38 ENYA. The long ships (The long ships) Capítulo 39 Måns Zelmerlöw. Heroes. (Heroes). Capítulo 39 Modern Talking. Avenue to Jet Airliner (Avenue to Jet Airliner) Capítulo 42 The Smiths. How son is now (How son is now) Capítulo 42 Marillion. Easter (Easter) Capítulo 44 David Guetta and Kelly Rowloand. When love takes over (When love takes over) Capítulo 44 Jim Johnson. Smoke and mirrors [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRsR3zB5qEQ (Smoke and mirrors]) Capítulo 44 Marillion. The Uninvited guest (The Uninvited guest) Capítulo 44. Moullene Rouge Sountrack. '''Hindi Sad diamonds (Hindi Sad diamonds) Capítulo 44 '''Motorhead. The game (The game) Capítulo 44 Scorpions. Send me an angel (Send me an angel) Capítulo 45 Taylor Swift. Style (Style) Capítulo 45. ENYA. Water shows the hidden heart. (Water shows the hidden heart) Capítulo 46. QUEEN. It is a beautiful day (It is a beautiful day) Capítulo 46 David Gueta. Titanium (Titanium) Capítulo 46 Sailor Moon Symphonic poem Dark Intrigue (Dark Intrigue) Capítulo 47 Meat Loaf. Where Angels sing (Where Angels sing) Capítulo 47 Phill Collins. Against all odds. (Against all odds) Capítulo 47 Olivia Newton-John And electric Light Orchestra. Xanadú ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-sFBy0XWsM Xanadú]) Capítulo 47. Savage Garden. To the Moon and Back ([[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCm6gRHINqA| To the Moon and back]]) Capítulo 47 X-perience. Mirror (Mirror) '''Capítulo 48 '''Meat Loaf If this is the last Kiss (If this is the last Kiss) Capítulo 48 QUEEN Who wants to live forever. [[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qiFtmXsHlo|Who wants..]]. Capítulo 48 Sophie-Ellis Bextor. Starlight (Starlight) Capítulo 48 George Michael. Last Christmas (Last Christmas) capítulo 49 Sailor Moon Symphonic Poem nº6 Sailor Moon Symphonic Poem nº7